Return to Energiser
Return to Energiser (De Regreso a Energiser en español) es el décimo episodio de la serie Take to the Skies. Trama Shikari se encuentra con Faux después de lo ocurrido en Today Won't Go Down in History, este le dice que Tame y Lyla han sido secuestradas, y comienzan a buscarlas antes de que sea la media noche. Carta de Título Es una fotografía tomada por Dan. Los efectos fueron hechos por Mallory. Dicha fotografía muestra uno de los lados de un edificio. Transcripción A continuación se muestra la transcripción del episodio: desconocida - 10 de Septiembre de 2015 - 10:18 hrs Shikari despierta en un hospital con la lengua reconstruida -por decirlo de algún modo- voltea a todos lados para tratar de ubicarse. Shikari: ¿Cómo fue que llegué a aquí? ¿¡Faux, estás por ahí!? Un doctor entra a la habitación de Shikari, le pregunta cómo se sentía, a lo que este responde que se siente desubicado. Vuelve a preguntar por Faux. Doctor: Cuando te trajeron, sólo venías tú. Estabas muerto cuando llegaste debido a que perdiste más del 70% de tu sangre. Pero restauramos todos los daños, también arreglamos tu lengua. Shikari: ¿Y cómo era el sujeto que me trajo? Doctor: Era algo alto, tenía puesto un traje, cabello castaño largo, usaba lentes de esos que están de moda que son muy grandes... Shikari: Stormur. ¿No dijo a dónde se dirigía? Doctor: Dijo que debía atender unos asuntos en Energiser. Shikari: Pero... Esto es Energiser... Doctor: Estás equivocado amigo. Esto es Wasterland. Shikari: Oh no. ¡Entonces debo irme! Doctor: ¿Seguro? Shikari: ¡Si, ya me voy! El doctor desconecta todos los sistemas y deja que Shikari se vaya, mientras este, a gran velocidad, sale del hospital y regresa a Energiser. City - 12:57 hrs Shikari baja de un taxi en el centro de la ciudad Energiser, la cual está algo desolada, con unas pocas personas caminando por las calles. El taxi se va a toda velocidad y casi arrolla a un niño, al menos pudo frenar a tiempo. Shikari: ¡Todos aquí están dementes! A lo lejos, Shikari ve a Faux sentado en una banca, va con él para preguntarle lo que sucede. Shikari: ¿Faux? Faux: Ah. Hola Shikari. *Se le nota muy serio*. Shikari: ¿Ocurre algo? ¡Tú no sueles ser así de serio! Faux: Es que... Secuetraron a Tame y a Lyla. Shikari: ¡Debes estar bromeando! Faux: ¡No es broma, debemos encontrarlas! Shikari: ¡¡Pues vamos!! Faux se pone de pie y ambos se van corriendo a donde tenían a Shikari, pues resulta que no, además de encontrar al lugar rodeado de lazos de la policía que prohibían acceder al área. Faux: ¡Shikari! Acordonaron el área. Shikari: Y ningún rastro de Tame o Lyla. ¿Verdad? Faux: No. Debemos seguir buscando. horas después Shikari y Faux ya han buscado en todos lados. Desde Energiser hasta Wasterland y gran parte de Ithaka. Ambos regresan a Energiser -al área acordonada- y se sientan en el suelo. Shikari: ¡Ya buscamos en todos los malditos lugares habidos y por haber! ¿¡Dónde pueden estar!? Faux: Espera un momento... ¿Qué día es hoy? Shikari: 11 de Septiembre. Faux: ¡Eso es lo que quería Stormur, secuestrar a Tame y a Lyla porque sabía que las íbamos a buscar! Ahora se quedará con el deseo del Ser Celestial. Shikari: ¡No, debemos impedirlo! Faux: Acéptalo. Ya no podemos hacer nada. Shikari: Pero... Faux: ¡¡Arrasarán con toda la puta ciudad, abre los ojos Shikari!! Shikari: Creo que tienes razón... Pero nada nos quita intentarlo. Faux: ¿Seguro? Shikari: ¿Me has oído decir una sola broma? Faux: Bueno, ya vayámonos. Ambos parten de Energiser hasta el templo en Ithaka... Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Transcripciones